we kiss we make up
by candylit
Summary: They have a fight and Saruhiko totally did not buy Misaki flowers as an apology, not at all. And chocolate? You must be insane. (fluff!)


**Note:** I posted this on AO3 quite a while ago, but the K fandom is actually more inclined towards so I decided to post this here too. Fluffy SaruMi because I needed fluff and the fandom is like, 99% angst. Sadness. Based on a prompt on **imaginesarumi tumblr.**

Also guys, I need your help! **I've been plagiarized**! My last K fic, '**do you remember?**', was heavily plagiarized and posted here on under the title "**Insanity**" by **Karen-the-Great**, so if you could help me get it taken down, it'd be greatly appreciated.

Maybe I shouldn't have given names. Whatever. I'm pissed off. Meanwhile, enjoy super cheesy SaruMi fluff.

* * *

><p>"Roses," Saruhiko said, not feeling particularly apologetic about the fact that he was making the floor wet. It wasn't <em>his<em> fault it had started raining while he was walking here. And why didn't the shop have a mat? That'd stop the floor from getting wet, right? Their fault, he wasn't to blame. "Don't make it too girly."

The girl behind the counter hesitated. "Are you sure? Girls like girly things, you know?"

Saruhiko scowled. "I said not too girly, didn't I?"

She held up her hands in surrender and started arranging a bouquet. Saruhiko watched, checking his watch impatiently. Why was it taking so long? He had places to be, people to see. It took exactly thirteen minutes and forty six seconds before the bouquet was done – she'd made it girly anyway - and he placed a bunch of notes on the counter, telling her to keep the change, he was in a hurry.

It wasn't until he turned towards the door that he realized the bouquet would probably be ruined if he had to carry it while walking in the rain.

"Do you need this?" The girl held up an umbrella. He was about to tell her no, because she was annoying, but looking again at the rain and the bouquet in his hands, he scoffed and accepted it with a mumble that might have been a thank you. She nodded and smiled.

"If you hurry, you might make up with her quicker."

"What?"

"You had a fight with your girlfriend, right?" She gestured to the flowers. "If you want, I can give you a box of chocolates too. With her name on the lid. For free? Although don't tell anyone that."

Saruhiko paused to consider this. Chocolates? He hated chocolates. They made him want to throw up. On the other hand, they were free, and he needed to get this done right.

"Misaki," he said, finally. "The name's Misaki."

The girl nodded and five minutes later, he was holding a translucent red bag in his right hand, with a heart-shaped box of chocolates, Misaki's name decorating the pink ribbon wrapped around it. The bouquet was cradled between his chest and left arm, and the umbrella was just big enough to keep him and the things from getting wet.

"Good luck!" The girl said as he left the shop.

He felt slightly embarrassed at having the girl in the shop see through him so easily – he should have said he was taking flowers for his sick mother – but whatever. He had already taken an hour to brood, and then another hour to think of what to do before he'd set out to but the flowers. He was getting late, and if he didn't get to Misaki's apartment within as soon as possible, he'd be subject to a punch in the gut and a kick in the shin, followed by the silent treatment for however long Misaki deemed necessary.

The good thing about the rain was that people wanted to keep themselves dry, and since it had started unexpectedly, most people didn't have umbrellas, and were taking shelter inside shops, leaving the streets empty. Saruhiko hurried past them, constantly checking his watch, and paying particular attention to the phone in his pocket, because maybe Misaki would call?

**-oOo-**

Misaki doesn't call, and Saruhiko found himself banging at the door to his apartment when he got there – in record time. Misaki swore at him from the other side and told him to go away. Scowling, Saruhiko kicked the door again.

"Stop kicking my door! I'll make you pay for the damage!"

"I'll pay for the fucking damage, you idiot," Saruhiko yelled back. "I'm trying to fix the damage I already caused, right now, if you would just fucking _listen _to me!"

The door opened a crack.

"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?" He stopped to stare at the red bag and the flowers then looked at Saruhiko. "Is that for me?"

"What do you think?"

"Did you actually buy me flowers?"

"…No."

"You did, oh my god." Misaki held the door wider and pulled Saruhiko in, kicking the door shut with his foot as he snatched the bag away from him to take out the box. He cackled when he saw it. "It's _heart_ shaped."

"You don't say," Saruhiko said, dryly, but his face had started to feel unexplainably warm, and he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, only to realize he was actually still wet from the walk to the florists' and suddenly felt really cold.

"Sorry," he murmured, staring at the floor. "I'm an asshole."

"Damn right you are," Misaki told him, but stepped closer to grab the front of his jacket and pull him in for a kiss. "But it's okay, cause I'm also an asshole."

"You're a bigger asshole."

"Nah." Misaki kissed him again. "What were we fighting about?"

"….I don't remember."

"Good. Neither do I. Also, you're all wet, so go change and then since it's raining, you'll just have to stay here tonight."

Saruhiko smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that an implication?"

Misaki grinned and leaned in closer, voice dropping down to a whisper that sent shivers down Saruhiko's spine. "Hell yeah."

He headed for the bedroom, where he had his own shelf in the closet, feeling giddy. Misaki had told him to go away while he searched for a container to put the flowers in. He stared at the bed that had now started smelling like a mix of the two of them. Misaki came in behind him just as he'd pulled on a dry shirt.

"Wherever you got these, you need to get more, they're amazing," he said, holding up the box of chocolates. Saruhiko rolled his eyes.

"I hate sweet things."

"You're a loser."

"Except you."

"What the fuck."

"Misaki is my favourite sweet thing."

"That is so creepy dude, shut the fuck up."

Saruhiko chuckled and put the box of chocolates on the sidetable, pulling Misaki down on the bed as he pressed their lips together. Tomorrow, he'd go to the florists' again and give the girl a huge tip.


End file.
